


Immerse

by edgeanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Frisk, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relationship Status: It's Complicated, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeanon/pseuds/edgeanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship remained the only certainty in her life. And that, in itself, counts for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immerse

Legs apart and her—or was it his?—favourite panties pulled to the side, she was vulnerable to the interrogation of his observant eyes. She swallowed and spread herself wider, unravelling herself like he had requested only a few moments ago. She felt the heat raise to her cheeks, embarrassed as she was aroused from doing nothing. Perhaps he was right when he jokingly said that her playful assertive personality would make her a great exhibitionist. And even if she tried to deny those accusations, it still doesn't change the fact that she was sitting half naked on his table, exposing her most private areas to him. 

Him, the Prince of monsters. Her stepbrother. She can’t recall how long they've been doing this behind everyone’s backs. She recalled that it was her suggestion originally, but he was the one who kept it going over the years. A part of her suspected that Asriel was merely exploiting her willingness towards him, and she was letting him. Or maybe it was mutual exploitation. Either way, she always had a soft spot for the dorky caprice. It certainly didn't help that she was so deeply attached to him, too. 

When Frisk regained consciousness to the situation, she found Asriel had strayed from his chair and was now nuzzling her hamstring. She lapped up the attention, mewling like a spoilt pet as his tongue drew a line up her thigh, leaving a sticky black residue behind. He shyly murmured a direction and she complied, guiding a finger down to circle her clit. Her legs jolted as it was surprisingly sensitive and he kissed her warm skin, urging her to continue. Taking in his silent encouragement, she stimulated herself with gentle strokes and then more confident ones once she had adjusted to the pressure. 

The corner of his mouth curled into a cheeky grin as he watched her fall deeper into lust. Asriel was utterly captivated by her. Always has been. Her seductive little whimpers combined with the alluring musk of her arousal was close to breaking him. Asriel hooked his arms beneath her legs and mounted them easily over his broad shoulder. He ignored her surprised gasp, his mouth hovering just over her rubbing hand. 

His warm breath crept through the gaps of her diligent fingers to caress her sex and she craned her back, tiny shocks coursing through her center. She stroked herself more eagerly, her toes curling, heels pushing into Asriel’s back as if seeking for solace, though it was done in vain. How could she even think of controlling herself when he was face first in her crotch, the span of his horns holding her legs apart? And then there was his tongue. His long, void-like tongue that was threatening to force itself into the picture at any moment now.

Powerless to his undoing and the pleasure she was inflicting upon herself, Frisk knew there was nothing left except cast away all shame and inhibitions, and submit herself to the heat. 

She pursed her lips as she worked not one, but two fingers into herself. It was too easy as she was already soaked, and she didn't hesitate to move them right away. She tried recalling what it was like when he touched her, and using that as guidance, mimicked her memories of his actions to the best of her abilities. She curled her fingers and stroked her front wall, teasing that sweet spot inside as he did not that many hours ago.

Of course, it wasn't the same. Her fingers lacked in size and reach and she could only dream of matching his level of fervour whenever he loses himself. Asriel had a timid personality, but once he put his mind to something, he rarely disappoints. Nevertheless, she was slowly but surely edging towards her peak and she made sure to let Asriel know this as well. 

“It’s ok, Frisk. You... don’t need to hold back.” Even through the curtain of darkness, she could see the pink on his fur. He looked terribly flustered, but focused, panting from the intensity of the situation. She also noticed that somewhere along the line, he had managed to free his erection from its confinements, a steady hand already working diligently on bringing himself to release. The sight of Asriel touching himself did nothing to relieve her arousal, the lewd sounds of her increased wetness disturbing the quiet.

Finally, after holding back for so long, Asriel yielded to her desperation and his own desires, burying his snout fully into her crotch. He moaned as his cock twitched excitedly and grew more slippery in his grasp, her heady scent intoxicating him further with every breath. He felt the legs near his head close and tug him closer, and he doesn't fight it, letting her pull him in. He spoiled her clit with messy kisses and sucks, before tonguing down her lips and nipping at the fingers that filled her entrance. 

This won’t do at all.

With his free hand, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her hand away, leaving Frisk squirming from the sudden emptiness. Before she could question his motives, Asriel had plugged the space with his tongue, ravishing her core with such eagerness that Frisk lost herself right away. She cried his name as every muscle in her body tightened, collapsing onto the table in broken shudders. Asriel followed with a drowned grunt, hips bucking violently as his seed splattered onto his hand with force, dribbling onto the ground.

He took slow, deep breaths, waiting for his pulse and hers to return to a calmer pace before parting away, but not without one last lingering kiss on her sticky skin. A translucent string connected them for a moment longer before it broke and stuck itself to the matted fur on Asriel's chin.

Frisk averted her gaze, avoiding the smug look plastered on the caprice’s face as he moved back to her level. Her legs still felt sore from squeezing around his horns earlier, Frisk was certain her thighs did not escape the ordeal unbruised. Asriel brought her attention back to him, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. With an enamoured whisper of her name, he pressed their damped foreheads together, the tenderness causing a dull ache in her chest. He nudged against her lips, pressing into a gentle kiss. She whimpered and returned the embrace, her face turning into a darker shade of red when the remnants of her musk and his unmistakable liquorice scent melded in her mouth. 

She wondered how much longer these nights would continue. They won’t teenagers any more. They had their own lives to live, their own paths to pursue. In another few days, she would have to leave his side again for her ambassador duties, while he attends to his royal obligations. More than anything, Frisk dreaded the thought of waking up to a vacant space beside her because she had missed the chance to say goodbye, again. It wouldn't be the first time and it promised it wouldn't be the last. 

But no matter what lies ahead, Frisk decided she would continue to let Asriel do as he will with her, for their relationship remained the only certainty in her life, and that, in itself, counts for everything.


End file.
